Afternoon Tea
by teanc09
Summary: Will wants Mac to go with him to an event.


Will knocked on Mac's open door. She was on the phone but motioned him inside. He sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk waiting for her to finish up.

"Hi," she said.

"Do you have plans tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, why," she asked.

"I have to go to an event and I don't want to go alone. Will you go with me?"

She was taken back. They had been working their way back to being really good friends. This was the first time he'd asked her to do something outside of work.

"Sure, I'll go with you. What's the event?"

"I'm not really sure. I know afternoon tea is being served and there's some art program for schools that is benefiting."

"How'd you get involved?"

"My agent's daughter is part of the program and they needed some press so he asked me if I would go to the event and let him publicize it, I said yes."

"That's very sweet. Art is very important in schools. Often it is the first program cut when budgets are in trouble. You had no idea they were going to do tea, did you?" she asked smiling at him.

He rubbed his face and said, "no, no idea. You'll go?"

"Of course I'll go. I like going to tea. Where's the event?"

"The Plaza. There's an auction for some of the art work done by the students and I understand some of it is very good."

"At least they know how tea service is supposed to be done."

He smiled at her and said, "thank you. I'll pick you up at three. Tea begins at four and then the auction in the Terrace Room."

"What are you wearing?"

"What would you like me to wear, Mac?"

"May I come over early and help you dress?"

Was he ready for her to be that close to him again, he wasn't sure, but he trusted her. She could tell he wasn't sure about her coming over. "Forget I asked that, it's okay. I'll see you at three."

He didn't want her to think he wasn't interested in her helping him dress, far from it, but he wasn't sure they were ready. Then again, they had to start somewhere. "Two o'clock work?"

She smiled at him and it made it all the way to her eyes. "Perfect."

"Okay, I'm going to go write my script, I'll see you later." As he walked out her turned and said, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was no other mention of the event the rest of the day. He made sure to come in and say good night to her and thank her again for going with him.

Will was nervous. It was almost one. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was putting on sweats to wear until Mac arrived and helped him dress. He really liked the idea of her coming over. She knew that he didn't like dressing for events and really, if left to his own devices; he'd just throw on a coat and tie and be done. He wasn't sure what he wanted to have happen today. It could be a fun day for them to spend together, or it could mean more. If he was honest with himself he wanted it to mean more.

About an hour later the doorman called up to announce Mac and he requested she be sent upstairs. He was waiting by the elevator for her. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that ended just above her knees with black tights. "You're gorgeous," he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. Are you sure you're okay with me dressing you?"

"I am," he said holding out his hand. She took his hand and he led them into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and let her explore his closet. She was gone for a few minutes and he was starting to wonder what she was doing but she came out with both a blue and an off white dress shirt, both with French cuffs, a pair of chinos and a blue colored sports coat. She also had several different pairs of dressier, casual shoes with her.

"What would you like me to try on first," he asked.

She held the blue shirt up to him and then the off white one. "Let's try the blue one, please and the chinos," she said and started to walk out of the bedroom to give him privacy. He grabbed her hand and brought her back to stand in front of him.

"You don't have to leave. It's okay."

She smiled at him and said, "thanks." She knew he was trying and she was grateful.

He pulled off his sweats and put on the blue shirt and chinos. "Well?"

"The chinos are great, I'm not wild about the color of this shirt. Your eyes get lost in the color."

He didn't even pretend to understand but went with it for her. "Let's try the off white, please."

He changed shirts and she was smiling. "Perfect. Let me see the sport coat, please."

"Okay, take the coat off and I'll be right back," she said walking back into the closet. She was looking for the perfect tie. He came up behind her and watched her touch each of the ties. She pulled one off the rack and turned around to hold it up against his chest. She hoped that he couldn't tell how nervous she was. She turned back to the ties and continued looking. She finally came upon the perfect tie. It was a navy tie with a lighter blue stripe. The stripe was the exact color of his eyes and not overwhelming. She held this one up, just to make sure and smiled at him. She lifted his collar and began tying the tie in a double Windsor. He was standing very still; letting her tie his tie and be that close to him. "Perfect," she said patting his chest. She moved over to his belts and pulled a brown belt down and handed it to him. She was feeling more comfortable, but not that comfortable. She opened his sock drawer and found his brown argyle socks and handed them to him. "Where are your cuff links?"

"Top drawer of the dresser," he said walking out of the closet with her behind him.

He sat down to put on his socks while she looked at his cuff links. She laughed and he turned to look at her. "What?"

"Why do you have Union Jack cuff links?"

"Your father gave them to me. I think he was trying to see if I'd wear them?"

"Have you?"

"Yes, actually, I have," he said proudly.

"Bless you," she said and went back to looking through his cuff link collection. She finally found the ones she was looking for, silver knots. These had been a present from her. She walked back over to the bed where he was sitting and he held up his arm for her.

"These are my favorite cuff links," he said.

"Mine, too," she said smiling at him and after finishing the first one, putting the second on for him. "Do you know the history of these cuff links?"

"All I know is that they were passed down through your family."

"These were given to my great, great, grandfather by Tsar Nicholas II just before the revolution."

"These cufflinks belonged to Tsar Nicholas?"

She smiled at him knowing how he'd appreciate the history and said, "yes, they did."

"Wow, I had no idea."

She took his hands and pulled him up off the bed. She had him put on one of each of the shoes she'd chosen. After trying on all the shoes she decided on the brown Calvin Klein distressed leather wingtips.

"You look amazing," she said standing back looking at him.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her cheek. He was standing very close to her, and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. "As much as I want to stay right here with you, we have a rope line to walk."

She stepped back from him and he held out his arm for her to take. Lonny was waiting downstairs for them and drove them to The Plaza. Will's agent met them at the valet area and walked the rope line with them, with Lonny not too far away. Events like this tended to freak Lonny out, there were too many unknowns.

After they'd had their picture taken multiple times and answered the same questions multiple times they finally made it inside. Will and Mac went to the exhibit area to look at the art before getting settled for tea. They both admired the artwork of a high school student who painted with watercolors but his subjects were modern. It was an eclectic mix, but it worked for this artist. Some of the artists were attending and Will asked his agent if this particular artist was there. His agent explained that the artist was there and he'd send him over to talk with them.

Will and Mac were standing there, chatting when a young man came up to them and said, "excuse me. I understand you wanted to find out more about my artwork. My name is Frank."

"Will McAvoy and this is Mackenzie McHale," he said and they both shook the young man's hand. "You're very talented."

Frank smiled and said, "thank you. It's my passion. I've been accepted for next fall at The Art Institute in Chicago. The proceeds from anything I sell go to fund my education."

"Where do you live," Mac asked.

"In Brooklyn with my mom and little sister. We live in a rough area, art kept me off the streets."

"Do you only work in watercolors?" Will asked.

"It's my signature look. I do use other mediums but watercolors are my favorite."

"Have you done any custom work?"

"No sir, not yet."

Will took out his wallet and gave the young man his business card. "Call me next week and we'll talk, okay?"

"Yes, sir," the young man said, beaming. "Thanks a lot. Enjoy the afternoon."

"That was very nice of you," Mac said.

"He's really good."

"Yes, he is."

After looking around they went into the reception area and were seated with four other women, all older women. They were fawning over Will, who was not at all comfortable. Mac touched his leg under the table and he took her hand in his. She was smiling at him when one of the ladies asked if she worked.

"Yes, I work for Atlantis Cable News."

Mac wasn't sure if the ladies thought that was appropriate or not. She didn't really care, but it would make for an awkward tea and tea was supposed to be pleasant.

"Do you work there, too, young man?" one of the other ladies asked him.

He smiled and squeezed Mac's hand. "I do."

"That's lovely. It must be nice to be able to go to work with your spouse." Neither of them corrected the lady.

"It is," Will said and Mac smiled.

The Mayor came up to the table and Will stood up. "Mr. Mayor," he said shaking his hand. "You know Mackenzie?"

The Mayor smiled and said, "I do, it's been too long, Mac. How have you been," he asked and kissed her cheek.

"I'm well, thank you."

"Please tell your father hello for me," he said leaving their table.

"I didn't know the Mayor knew Sir David," he said, taking her hand in his.

"They are on some of the same boards."

After they'd finished Will asked if she wanted to go to the auction area. "Please."

He stood and helped with her chair and offered her his arm and escorted her to the area where the auction was taking place. Will sat down and crossed his legs toward her and she crossed her legs toward him. He took her hand is his and rested them on his thigh. Her foot teased the back of his calf as the auction began. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him with a smile. He kissed her cheek and paid attention to the auction as best he could with her teasing him.

After it was over his agent came up to thank them for attending. Lonny went to the valet area to get the SUV while Mac and Will waited in the lobby. He didn't want her to go home, he wanted to spend more time with her. "Have dinner with me, please," he asked.

"On one condition. It has to be something simple. No pretentiousness and no formal anything."

He smiled at her. "How about pizza on the balcony?"

"Sounds perfect."

Lonny drove them to Will's apartment. En route Will order them pizza. He took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle and never let it go. In the elevator he said, "thank you for going with me today and for dressing me," he said and kissed her cheek, the kiss lasting just a bit too long to be casual.

"You're welcome."

Once in his apartment he turned on some music and offered her wine. "Please," she replied.

He came out with the bottle and two glasses. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Thank you."

He poured his glass and then tapped his glass against hers. "Cheers." She drank a sip and placed the glass on the bar and reached up to pull his mouth to hers. He placed his glass next to hers and pulled her against him, deepening their kiss.

When the kiss broke he held her in his arms. "Can we talk about this?"

"We can talk about anything, Billy."

He took her hand and led her out onto the balcony. They were facing one another and he tucked some hair behind her ear. "I love you, Mac, I do, that never stopped."

"I love you, too."

"You can say that very easily now."

"I had a long time to think about it being away. Just because I wasn't here didn't mean I didn't love you."

"Are you seeing anyone, now?"

"No one since Wade. How about you?"

"No. There will be two requirements, exclusivity and complete honesty."

"Three. Add to that list communication," she said.

"Okay, three requirements. I can live with those, can you?"

"Yes, I can."

"Do we need to talk about the past," he asked.

"Do you?"

"Mac I know that will never happen again. I trust you completely and implicitly."

"You're right, it won't ever happen again. I love you and you're it for me."

He kissed her, sealing the bond of their requirements of one another.

Their kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing; Will pulled back and said, "dinner's here."

"Want me to go get it?" she offered.

"I'll be right back," he said.

When he returned she was sitting on the couch. She'd brought out plates for them to use from the kitchen and placed the wine and their glasses on the table.

"Did you order from Pete?" she asked.

"I did. Are you hungry?"

"For real pizza, always."

He placed the pizza in front of her and asked, "do you want to eat in here?"

"Here's fine, Billy."

They ate their dinner and when they were finished he took their dishes to the kitchen. He came back to sit on the couch next to her and pulled her to his side.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Little bit. You," she asked resting against his shoulder.

"Some."

They sat there quietly enjoying being with one another. He saw Mac yawn and snuggle against him. "Let's go to bed, Mac."

She sat up and held her hand out to him. He took her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. He stood and led her back to the bedroom for the second time that day. She'd enjoyed dressing him, and now she was undressing him. She started with his cuff links, putting them back into his dresser. She took his coat and placed in on a hanger in his closet. He'd followed her into the closet and he unbuckled his belt, took off his shoes and pants. He took off his shirt and offered it to her. She smiled and said, "thank you."

"May I," he asked. She smiled at him and nodded. He pulled the dress over her head, removed her tights and when she was standing in front of him in just her underwear he asked again, "may I?"

"Yes."

He removed her bra and underwear and helped her put on his shirt. He rolled the sleeves for her and led her back to the bed. He lifted the covers and let her slide in first. When he was settled on his back she turned onto her side and rested her head on his chest, one leg between his.

"Are you all right, Mac?"

"Perfect, now. You?"

He kissed her head and said, "I love you."

She lifted herself up from his chest and kissed him. "I love you, so much, Billy." She moved her leg from between his to the other side so she was straddling him and sat up on him. His hands were on her hips and she could feel the beginnings of an erection.

"What do you want to have happen tonight, Billy?"

His hands tucked her hair behind her ears. He sat up and kissed her. "I want to lay here and touch you and talk to you about anything and nothing. I want to hold you and feel you hold me. I want us to be comfortable on a more intimate level."

She smiled at him. "That sounds perfect," she said lying down on his chest.

He placed his arms around her and held her tight. "This is perfect."

The End


End file.
